Oneshots: Epistemology
by Hunter of the Dark
Summary: Here is a compilation of some mature writings I have scribbled up. Not official in any way, just little doodles, for more mature audiences.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first sex scene. If I am wrong about any part of it, please let me know. Also if you are not one who enjoys such a topic this would be the point which you stop reading. Other than that. Enjoy ;)**

-  
There was a time and place for everything. Now wasn't the time. She was laying there, sleeping, beautiful like the silver streak of moonlight that found her hair.

It has been more than a year since we first met. It was out in the forest, yes, she was fighting off some lowly villains. After her victims had found the metal whip and cuffs, I was able to come out from my hiding spot. I knew this was my chance.

Her hips were shapeless, her hair soiled like the midnights' kiss. Black like the heavens, and I knew from the moment I saw her kick ass, I would love her. I would be her next _victim._

Mhmm she groaned, her green eyes closed, she held the smallest smile on her face. I couldn't believe it, I was holding her close. Somewhere in the night, before he knew what was going on, the blanket barrier was pulled off. There was little resistence, and the emerald eyed beauty was staring up into my eyes. Glittering slightly with the moonbeams, she was 32, mature and beautiful. We had been together three months now. After the breakup between her and Tenzin, she could only find peace in finding something to keep her _preoccupied_.

I found myself on top of her, her thighs smooth as silk. She was so beautiful, I was ready, she didn't object. I felt her hips, sliding my hands up her waist and found them cupped around her breasts. I leaned down, licking her nipple, the I sucked softly at first. She moaned quietly, I took that as a yes and I continued, slowly but with great intentions, lifting her white tank off her chest completely. Her were closed now, I massaged her right boob, and then her left. She reached out, taking off my top, and slowly reached my neck. She pulled me closer, my waist now hardly an inch above her.

"If we are going to this, you are going to need to take your pants off." she whispered, moving her hand down to my zipper.

This wasn't the Lin I knew, and I smiled, no this is the Lin I wanted.

Her hands, pulled down my zipper, we sat up, moving to a standing position off the bed. I pulled the blinds closed bringing pitch darkness to the room. I caressed her neck as she fumbled around with my pants, the barrier so close to being gone. Then they fell, and I found myself pulling her to the bed. Completely naked, the soft sheets lay under me, my head resting on the pillow. She trace my chest, humming in pure happiness. This is what I wanted, no, this is what I desired.

As he lay there, his eyes shut, nothing coursed through his mind. All he could think about was his next move. She rolled over, removing her sweats, the white laced panties drenched from arousal. He led now moving his hand to her clitoris. Taking off the panties and inserting a finger in, her sigh asked for more.

"I want you...I want you so much-more..." she whispered. "More."  
I inserted another finger feeling her wetness. Underneath me she groped my c*ck, flipping over I found her on top of me, she began a blowjob, I couldn't resist.

She held it tightly, beginning to do as her instincts told her. Pumping, her cold hands began to push and pull. She worked hard, my grunting saying more than any words. She began to lick the tip, spitting to bring moisture, her warm tongue sending shivers down my spine. The sheets had fallen off the bed by now, I didn't notice anything but me, and her. I continued to moan.

I began to lick the tip, bring my tongue up one side and down the other. Believe it or not this was my first blowjob, and I think it is going well by the sounds of his moans.

It begins with spit as I started to bring it some warmth. I took his dick into my mouth, rubbing it with my tongue. I could feel it hardening, an I loved it. It became longer and longer until-

He flipped me over, his broad shoulders even to mine. He began to lick me again, tongue fucking. He reached my slit, my then my clit.

Mmmmmhmm. There was no better feeling. as I groped his cock, I could feel the arousal bringing a stiffness.

He began the erection, pulling his tongue away from my slit, he moved forward, inserting his fingers into me. Then two and he started a third until he quickly inserted his manhood inside of me.

There was a barrier, she was a virgin. But she did not dance as if she were.

She led, first, but now it's my turn. Her stiffened back arched, she squeaked in pain, but never said a word. I hesitated.

"No. Go on! Continue." She wasn't a screamer, but she grunted, her tiny squeaks nothing more than another reason to fuck her up.

She began to squeal, it wasn't out of love. She was hurting, and I was hurting her. I laid on top her pausing my entrance. Kissing her forehead, moving to her cheek. She tilted her head up in full acceptance and so I continued to kiss her neck.

When I reached her lisp, her soft tender lips, she let me lead. As I pulled her waist tight to me, my tongue filling her mouth, all I heard was a gurgling _yes_.

I could feel my friend harden under her now found grasp. It was becoming longer and I knew he was just about ready.  
-

It hurt like nothing I had felt before. He had penetrated my barrier, taking from me the virginity I once was proud of. Something I had held onto for Tenzin. But he broke my heart, and with it, he took away his chance.

I could feel my blood flowing down my left cheek. Once I had adjusted and he stopped treating me like a fragile flower, he began to thrust.

Harder he pushed, deeper he pushed. He moved with the moment. It became longer and harder, and naturally my body knew.

It was near my time, and I lurched forward in acceptance. All thought left my mind, eternal bliss erupted over me.  
-

"Faster! Harder!" And our bodies collided, harder than a meteor, the earth beneath us shifting.

Her hands pulled my neck down, squeezing shoulder, her breasts pressing against my chest.

"I'm cumming... ohh... FUCK!"

And then, we reached the spirit world. Our souls crossing into another dimension. I had reached my zenith, my friend sending his messengers out into her body. Her ooze, sticky against my thighs.

We lay there, and made love for the rest of the night.

If she was going to be my lover, she better get used to this. I smiled, I certainly would.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweetie! You look beautiful!" She smiles, reaching for my curled hair, newly cut and hardly reaching my shoulders. I smiled back, my teeth still slimy from getting my braces of three days before. As Martha continued to fumble with my veil, I began to day dream, my mind wandering.

"You should be so excited! You should be bubbling over with Joy!" My best friend and moral support, "I know your mother is smiling from heaven. She should be doing this."

I turned to face her, my hazel eyes piercing hers, just as a twinge of the past shot me again. My bubbling joy was hindered by the memories of that night. _My older brother was on call that night and when he arrived, the navy 2015 Volkwagon Golf had flipped and two bodies were covered feet in front of the car. Their accident found a drunkard steering his car in the wrong direction on an icy highway slope. Supposedly an exit, was the entrance for this 27 year old man, he was going nearly eighty on the frosty winter day. My brother is the only one who knows the full truth besides me, and Martha. My Grandparents, the only other living relatives died that night also, killed upon impact, due to their fragileness._

"Martha, I just wish Gavin could be here," I said as the finally OK'd that I was presentable for the photoshoot. It wasn't nearly half done and I dreaded the last few hours, because I knew that Linda, my fiancee's mother would come and finish my outfit. I mean, I can't show my fiancee,my whol outfit now, right? It'll wait 'till later.

"Come on Mitch, it's time for pictures." I gave her a soft smileas she reached for my hand, the short and simple dress giving a little push as the wind blew past the opened door. It was nearly three, the sun had found its peak and the garden in the back of the plot fit the quaint yellow house. Martha was so kind to let us use her and her husbands property.

"Martha, I wish Gavin were here." I whispered as I saw my lovers family gathered. His mother was not quite fifty, but age didn't seem to effect her image. She had beautiful blonde hair like her family. Next to her was her husband, Dave, the only brunette. His youngest son, James, his only daughter Sara, and last, Luke. The blonde angel who was to become my husband that night.

Martha gave my hand a squeeze, I smiled back at her, and when I looked back to my new family, I culdn't help but give a lumped smile. My throat, hardly allowing any air through. I reached Luke and gave hm a hug. A welcome.

"Gorgeous. Look at you!" Linda said, reaching my direction, swaying me away from Luke before I could reach his embrace. Once I was free from her clutches, I gave a hug to Dave, out of respect, and rested my hand of both, James and Sara's shoulders. I smiled at the two teenagers, they returned it with a grin. Sara unresisting a hug as she flung her arms around my shoulders.

He reached his hand out, guiding me into his hug. The shattering blue eyes reaching mine. As I went in for a hug, Luke smiled. I expected him to say, _You look stunning._ But instead he whispered...

"Turn around." So I spun, and next to Martha, in an ironed navy suit stood Gavin. I don't remember what happened next. All I remember was I was in his arms, tears streaming down my face, my make up smeared now looking like a football players relflectors.

"You're here! Oh my... Gavin... You, you-"

"Yes, My little Crow, I made it." his chin creasing with the huge smile, dimples forming. This was my brother, now 33 and a Corporal in the US Navy. "The last thing I promised Dad was, that I would walk you down the aisle."

"And now you're here." I choked, glancing back to Luke.

"Yes, I am here." then he reverted his eyes to the man behind me, "And this is Luke!"

"I am so glad you could make it Gavin." He smiled, extending a hand for a handshake.

"Thank you for inviting me," My brother said smiling, joy glittering in his eyes, bringing him now into one of those _Bro Hugs._ "Remember Dude, You fuck my sister up, and there's Hell to raise."

I stepped back, hesitancy crawled into my eyes, I guess both men noticed because at once I was in a group hug.

"I would never do that Li'l Sis, this man holds more respect than any man I know in the army." He looked into my eyes knowing that they genuinely were joking. My mascara smeared from crying over Gavin's arrival and the memories of the car crash three years ago.

"Mitch, Come on let's clean you up." Martha said, returning back into the room we began in.

"You knew that was going to happen!" I squealed, punching her soflty, "and you didn't tell me! We could have spared an hour of make-up prep!"

"Yes and now we are going to do touch up's in less than ten minures for photos. Then I think Linda wants to do some work." I groaned. I hate the process it takes to look nice. Once it's done however, the spite left.

The Wedding March played. Everyone stood. I looked at the tall figure next to me, he had a good foot on me. His brown hair re-combed, his uniform re-ironed, his smile truly genuine. He didn't have a wife yet, or a girlfriend yet, it was too difficult for his position. I started down the aisle. There was a grand piano sitting left of the stage. My Man wasn't at the end of the aisle. I frowned, Gavin squeezed my hand. Once the song ended and we had reached the end of the aisle, then I realized, Luke was where I could alwyas find him, behind the Piano, making love to the piano keys. Okay I just kidding, he doesn't make love to the piano, but he is, always playing it. And I love him for it.

"We join here today on the warm summer's eve to join the hands of Luke Johnson and Michelle Brewick in the hands of marriage..."

We joined the candles into one, romantic I know, he talked about how we are always going to be there for eachother, I assumed so. And then, our preacher, Dave Overman got to the part I was waiting for. My blue eyed lover across from me, holding, more like engulfing my hands within his. The sky blue color scheme emphasizing the beauty in his eyes.

"Luke Johnson, do you take Michelle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He smirked.

"I do."

"And do you, Michelle Brewick, take Luke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I guess so..." I started, bringing my strict face into the greatest smile. "I do!"

"Then I pronounce you, _Husband and Wife._ You may kiss your bride." and at that instace I found my body pressed against his, the not-so-tall husband of mine leading me along what happened to be my first kiss. I nipped his lip, his tongue finding mine. We continued to gently press our lips together, my eyes closed in ecstasy. So this is love I thought. As if he read my mind, Luke whispered.

"Love, Honey, will be what we find tonight." and I giggled, anticipating now, what he thought could be better than this.

Our family gathered for the traditional cake cutting, bride-father dance or bride-brother dance, and the groom with his mother. Later he played his piano for us, and our lovely evening came to a close.

Except, the end is always the beginning, right?

_ **At this point I will end the wedding shot.**


End file.
